El pasado a tu puerta
by Camila Victoria
Summary: Sakura Haruno ha hecho su vida al igual que todos a su alrededor, sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás ella vive lidiando con el olvido de un primer amor que terminó hace años atrás con una promesa y una despedida. Han pasado cinco años desde aquella promesa, y ha logrado olvidarla, hasta que una foto que no recordaba poseer le recuerda... que el corazón no olvida.
1. Chapter 1

Una chica pelirosa caminaba con la mirada perdida en el cielo despejado de la tarde, en sus manos llevaba dos bolsas, la primera contenía varios marcos fotográficos que había encargado con anterioridad en la tienda de su amiga Ino, y la segunda contenía un nuevo libro de su autora favorita. No había sido muy aficionada a la lectura en la secundaria sin embargo, alejarse de las responsabilidades para vivir una vida adulta había cambiado sus perspectivas, a menudo solía revivir entre las hojas aquel romance que no podía olvidar de sus años pasados. Su primer amor, aquel que desapareció en el tiempo como solo los grandes amores pueden desaparecer: dolorosamente y sin dejar rastro.

\- ¿Sakura?

La chica detuvo su caminar al escuchar la voz que la llamaba, miró hacia los lados hasta que reconoció a Hinata, una de sus queridas amigas de la secundaria y además la novia de Naruto, aquél chico al que consideraba su hermano.

\- Hinata - la saludó con una sonrisa.

La chica de cabello azul se acercó con cierta timidez, nunca había sido muy expresiva, pero Sakura sabía leer entre las expresiones de su rostro, hoy sin embargo, Hinata era quien la leía a ella, con una sonrisa la alcanzó a mitad de cuadra y caminó junto a ella.

\- ¿Estabas de compras? - le preguntó a Sakura notando las bolsas.

\- Solo retiré algunas cosas de la tienda de Ino, para las fotos que quiero poner en una de las paredes, y compré un nuevo libro que llevaba un tiempo esperando.

\- ¿Es de la misma autora del que me prestaste la última vez? ¡Me encantó aquella historia! Y sus personajes son tan... No lo sé, creo que me puse en el lugar de la protagonista tantas veces que por momentos llegué a pensar que lo viví.

\- Es la misma, este es nuevo: Amar-me duele, no he querido leer los comentarios hasta leerlo yo misma un par de veces. Puedo dejártelo después si es bueno.

\- Eso me encantaría, gracias.

\- Entonces, ¿qué hacías en el centro? Creí que estarías con Naruto preparando la mudanza para irse a vivir juntos.

\- En realidad... Las cosas han estado un poco lentas con ese asunto.

\- ¿Es por tu familia? - Sakura recordaba que el padre de Hinata solía tener ciertos prejuicios en contra del chico.

\- No, no es eso. Es solo algo temporal - aclaró Hinata quitándole importancia con un gesto.

\- ¿Y qué harás por ahora? ¿Quedarte en el departamento de Naruto un tiempo?

\- Supongo que sí - Hinata se sonrojó - aunque no es precisamente el lugar ideal.

\- Uh, entiendo, ese lugar es completamente un sitio de soltero - se estremeció - ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo unos días? Apenas estoy empezando a mudarme, y creo que la compañía realmente me haría bien.

\- ¿No sería un problema?

Hinata quería mucho a Sakura, pero sabía de sobra que aquella amistad no podía compararse a la relación que la chica compartía con su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, y temía abusar de una confianza que no sabía si tenía.

\- Claro que no, además... - Sakura se sonrojó un poco avergonzada - la verdad es que mis habilidades culinarias no han mejorado del todo trabajando en el hospital.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a cocinar? - le ofreció su amiga ocultando una risita con la manga de su chaqueta.

\- Sólo si no es un verdadero problema - Hinata negó con una sonrisa.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si me permites quedarme contigo unos días, creo que Naruto estará feliz, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que limpiarlo todo para recibirme.

\- Ese chico...

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la intersección que daba a la casa que Sakura hacía poco había adquirido con un poco de ayuda de sus padres y dos años duros de trabajo en el hospital.

\- Esta es - anunció Sakura señalando una casa color amarillo ocaso protegida por rejillas de madera al estilo oriental antiguo - ¿Por qué no vienes esta misma tarde? Naruto puede ayudarte con tus cosas, tengo una habitación para visitas así que todo lo que necesitarías es algo de ropa.

\- Es muy hermosa - apreció Hinata dándole una reverencia formal a su amiga - Muchas gracias Sakura, volveré más tarde con Naruto para traerlas.

\- No hace falta ser tan formal - dijo la chica algo avergonzada.

Ambas se sonrieron, Hinata había sido criada en una familia adinerada y por ello a veces solía tener ese tipo de gestos aún con la gente cercana, se despidieron y Sakura entró a su casa. El recibidor estaba matizado en tonos caoba y paredes de un amarillo casi blanco, dejó el libro sobre la mesita donde ponía en ocasiones el correo y se dirigió al comedor para dejar sobre la mesa los marcos que había comprado.

\- Muy bien - susurró la chica.

Antes de salir ya había dejado sobre la mesa las fotos que quería colgar en su habitación como parte de sus recuerdos, las separó con cuidado y fue poniéndolas una a una en los marcos, y solo se detuvo en su tarea cuando una foto llegó a sus manos. Debía de haberse calado entre las demás porque no recordaba tenerla entre sus efectos personales, era una foto de ella hacían ya cinco años, el último día de la secundaria, en la foto estaban también Naruto y Hinata ambos sonrojados, ella por la cercanía de él y él por la emoción de no volver a estudiar, al costado de ellos Sakura lucía más tranquila, sujetando entre las manos su diploma y justo detrás de ella la sonrisa de superioridad que tanto caracterizaba a Sasuke Uchiha se distinguía levemente.

Aún dolía recordarlo, pero valía la pena, nunca se había arrepentido de amarlo, aún cuando sus diferencias y la muerte del hermano mayor de él lejos de Japón los había separado en lo que parecía un para siempre. Jamás podría haberse arrepentido de amarlo, a pesar de que su relación había estado escasa de demostraciones físicas había algo que ella había sentido, el aura de protección y necesidad de Sasuke la llenaban por ese entonces, y aún en aquella vieja foto podía ver los pequeños detalles; como él se había acercado lo suficiente a ella para rozarla con su cercanía, el ojo levemente desviado en su dirección, observándola, y claro, la mayor muestra de confianza: permitir que le tomaran la foto.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido de ti Sasuke Uchiha? - le preguntó a la foto mientras la ponía en el marco más bello que tenía - ¿Qué habrá sido de ti?


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando el sol bajaba para esconderse y el cielo se tornaba rosa y anaranjado, Sakura ya había terminado de fijar las fotos a la pared, y había tenido el tiempo justo para preparar la cama de Hinata, justo al tiempo que ella, puntual como toda Hyuga, tocaba la puerta de la casa.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! - saludó abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

Hinata sonrió en respuesta, llevaba un ramo de jacintos azulados sobre los brazos, detrás de ella Naruto cargaba resoplando con dos bolsos de equipaje.

\- Creí que te gustaría tenerlos en la mesa, Hanabi ha estado plantando toda la temporada.

\- ¡Son preciosos! Aunque no sé si realmente tenga algo en lo que ponerlos - reconoció Sakura recibiendolos - pasen mientras busco algo para ellos.

\- Con permiso - avisó Naruto dejando los bolsos dentro de casa y quitándose los zapatos como correspondía.

Sakura estaba en la cocina, rebuscando entre los muebles si tenía algún jarrón en que poner las flores mientras conseguía algo más apropiado, encontró uno que había comprado para hacer limonadas frescas en verano y se lo enseñó a Hinata dudativa.

\- No creo que necesitemos esto para cocinar ¿verdad?

\- No - rió Hinata haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

La anfitriona llenó la jarra con agua fresca y la llevó al comedor para poner las flores de centro de mesa, Naruto ya se había puesto cómodo en el sofá de la salita, mientras que Hinata comprobaba el contenido de uno de los bolsos.

\- ¿Lo trajiste todo? - se apresuró a comprobar Naruto, nervioso al ver que su novia revolvía tanto.

\- Sí, tranquilo, estoy muy segura de que no quedó nada allá.

\- Vamos Naruto, ¿no te habrá costado mucho traer sólo dos bolsas? - lo picó Sakura.

\- No soy muy adepto a cargar bolsos rosas Sakura-chan - se quejó él llamándola por su apodo.

\- Como sea, la verdad es que no me he ocupado de cocinar hoy, pero tengo helado y frutas, ¿les apetece?

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Nada de ramen instantáneo? - preguntó Naruto haciendo pucheros.

\- Creo que tengo alguno por aquí...

\- ¡Sí! Sakura-chan es la mejor - se alegró el rubio agregando a la frase un beso en la mejilla de su novia - aunque no se compara con la comida de Hinata.

\- Naruto... - susurró ella poniéndose roja pero muy satisfecha con la declaración.

\- Me encantan ustedes dos - dijo Sakura desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina - han pasado años pero aún Hinata se pone nerviosa a tu lado y tu entusiasmado como un niño.

\- Qué te puedo decir, soy un hombre con suerte - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa engreída.

\- Uh, Sakura... ¿No has vuelto a ver a ese chico... Sasori? Parecía un buen chico - preguntó Hinata recordando al único novio que le había visto a su amiga luego de Sasuke.

\- Hemos hablado un poco en realidad, lo transfirieron como interno a Francia, así que pueden imaginarse que no iba a ser una relación muy productiva, pero ambos lo hablamos, nos despedimos bien, es un gran chico.

\- Vaya, que lástima.

\- ¿Y qué me dices del cejotas? - la picó Naruto - ¿No más cartas románticas?

\- Ugh, no me hables de Lee - se quejó Sakura desde la cocina.

\- ¿Hablas del hijo de Gai? - preguntó Hinata a su novio - ¿Entonces él le mandaba esas cartas a Sakura?

\- Un acosador de primera - Naruto hizo una mueca - lo descubrimos con Sai espiándola y le dimos un susto de muerte, oh aquellos buenos tiempos.

\- No es cortés amenazar a la gente - lo reprendió Hinata.

\- Oh, créeme, en ese caso era muy necesario - defendió Sakura tendiendole el ramen a Naruto y el helado a Hinata, luego volvió a la cocina a por el suyo.

\- Siento si me estoy entrometiendo - se disculpó Hinata - es solo que pareces muy solitaria últimamente, con el trabajo en el hospital y eso.

\- Tranquila, sabía que tendría poca vida social cuando decidí entrar de interna. Además, ahora tengo mis vacaciones y tú estarás aquí, estoy segura de que no nos aburriremos.

\- Claro que no - afirmó Hinata sonriendo aunque no estaba del todo convencida con la evasión de su amiga.

\- Esto está realmente delicioso - alabó Naruto devorando el ramen en un par de segundos, luego como si no quisiera agregó - Hinata, ¿no ibas a guardar no sé qué cosa importante apenas llegaras?

\- Sí, cierto - la chica se levantó a prisa y tomó el bolso más pequeño en el que había estado rebuscando antes - ¿Sakura, puedo dejar esto en la habitación?

\- Claro, es la primera puerta a la derecha, la he tendido así que debería estar en condiciones.

\- Te lo agradezco.

Cuando Hinata desapareció por las escaleras Naruto adoptó una expresión un tanto sombría, sorprendiendo a Sakura.

\- Sakura-chan, hay algo que quería preguntarte a solas.

\- Pareces preocupado, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Quiero saber... ¿Qué piensas, sobre lo que pasó con Sasuke?

El nombre en boca de su amigo hizo que el corazón le diera una puntada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A lo que pasó con Itachi?

\- No, me refiero a... - Naruto se levantó para ponerse frente a ella, se puso de cuclillas y la miró directamente a los ojos - Sakura-chan, ¿qué harías si Sasuke volviera?

\- Si... Si volviera - tartamudeó Sakura dejando el helado sobre su regazo - te refieres a...

\- Eres mi hermana - le dijo su amigo con total seriedad - y todos vimos por lo que pasaste cuando se fue, pero yo lo vi mucho más, te apagaste por mucho tiempo, casi ni parecías ser tú...

\- Naruto - dijo ella nerviosa como quitándole importancia - eso ya lo superé, fue una etapa.

\- No me mientas a mí - le ordenó el chico.

\- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora? - Sakura sintió como la punzada en su corazón se hacía más grande.

La foto era la culpable, ella había logrado suprimir todo recuerdo de su relación con Uchiha Sasuke, lo había olvidado enterrandolo en su mente durante cuatro años, la foto había traído de vuelta un sentimiento que creía haber olvidado, y aquella horrible sensación, esa asquerosa sensación de soledad que tenía desde que la había abandonado. Sintió sus ojos quemar por las ganas de expulsar lágrimas, pero se contuvo mirando al suelo.

\- Porque hace dos días recibí una llamada telefónica de Kakashi-sensei.

\- ¿Kakashi Hatake? ¿El profesor? - Naruto asintió.

\- Sasuke va a volver.


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿V... Vol... Volver? ¿Te refieres a aquí? - Sakura lo miró con pánico contenido.

\- Escucha - los ojos de Naruto eran intensos y protectores - no permitiré que se acerque si no quieres verlo, pero tengo que avisarte, tengo que saber que estarás bien si un día solo te lo encuentras caminando por la calle. Ino me ayudó a sacarte de esa depresión Sakura-chan, pero no sé qué haría si mi hermana se pierde de nuevo.

\- Yo...

Sakura dejó que las lágrimas salieran, Naruto quitó el helado con cuidado y la tomó en sus brazos dejando que se desahogara, Hinata los miraba tranquila sentada en la escalera, ya había conversado el tema con su novio y sabía que sería mejor no intervenir en una relación tan cercana como la de ellos dos.

\- Deja que salga - le aconsejó el rubio a su amiga mientras le acariciaba la espalda en gesto consolador.

\- ¿Por qué tenía... qué... qué volver ahora? - lloró Sakura con voz ahogada.

\- Hasta dónde entendí ha estado trabajando con Kakashi en el extranjero y ahora tiene que dirigir una empresa aquí. Él avisó porque sabía lo unidos que estábamos todos en la secundaria. También estaba preocupado por ti.

\- Ya lo había olvidado - se quejó Sakura pasando de la pena a la rabia - lo tenía tan enterrado en el fondo.

\- Él te amaba cuando se fue - le recordó su amigo - no debió ser fácil para él tampoco.

\- Nunca llamó, nunca escribió, desapareció con sus promesas vacías - se quejó Sakura aún apoyada contra el hombro de Naruto.

\- ¿No querrías pedirle una explicación?

\- No - Sakura se irguió y se secó la cara con las manos - no tengo nada que decirle.

Hinata había bajado de a poco, le tendió unos cuantos pañuelos a Sakura sin decirle nada y luego fue a la cocina a prepararle una infusión, un silencio sepulcral tomó lugar en la casa mientras ella hacía aquello, pero cuando volvió con el preparado fue ella misma, la tímida Hinata quién lo rompió.

\- Cuando tuve que alejarme de Naruto por lo que ocurrió con Toneri él nunca dejó de pelear por mi, estaba lejos, a kilómetros de distancia, y aún así él no dudo ni un segundo en que volveríamos a estar juntos, y fue a buscarme - Hinata le dio la mano a su novio y con la otra acarició el rostro de Sakura - Hay amores por los que vale la pena el dolor, y otros, que todo lo que necesitan es un adiós sin promesas.

\- ¿Qué sugieres que haga? - preguntó Sakura, más calmada y con cierto grado de admiración en su voz.

\- Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de despedirte, tal vez ahora que Sasuke vuelve, sea el momento preciso para que puedas dejarlo atrás.

Sakura bebió la infusión calmante con cuidado de no quemarse, Naruto se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y un guiño, mientras que besaba a Hinata castamente y le daba un apretón de manos antes de irse cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La chica de ojos malva esperó pacientemente que Sakura terminara de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, cuando la taza quedó vacía sobre la mesita de café, la llevó en silencio arriba, a su habitación y la ayudó a recostarse en la cama. Ella sabía del dolor de un corazón partido a la mitad, de modo que la arropó bien y se recostó a su lado abrazándola. Durmieron juntas, abrazadas la una a la otra y por un momento Sakura agradeció que fuera la gentil Hinata y no la fuerte Ino quién la acompañara en el proceso de recordar el dolor de su primer amor, Ino era muy sabia y decidida, pero lo que necesitaba para prepararse no eran consejos sapientes y duros, necesitaba dulzura y compasión.

\- No debiste molestarte - se disculpó con Hinata cuando el sol las despertó por la mañana.

\- Yo ya sé lo fuerte que eres - negó su amiga acariciando su mejilla - no está mal romperse un poco.

\- Muchas gracias Hinata - las palabras le salieron a Sakura desde el corazón.

\- Vamos a hacer desayuno, eso mantendrá tu mente lejos de aquí.

\- Creo que solo fue el volver a sentir tantas cosas de golpe - comentó la pelirosa tomando asiento en la cama y mirando la foto de la graduación que había encontrado - no había pensado en él por un par de largos años.

\- Eso puede ocurrir, por lo menos ahora sabes que tienes mucho fuego aún en tu corazón.

\- Sí... La pregunta es ¿a cuál de los dos va a quemar?

Hinata siguió la mirada de su amiga hasta la foto en la pared, recordaba el romance sutil entre sus amigos, Sasuke nunca había sido muy de piel ni cercano a alguien que no fuera Naruto, pero en una ocasión cuando se había enterado de la muerte de su hermano, había ido a hablar con ella.

Aquel día ella visitaba la tumba de su primo Neji cuando Sasuke apareció de la nada, se había sentado a su lado en silencio y luego le había contado que se tenía que marchar, una lágrima lo había traicionado pero ella fingió no verla porque sabía que dejaría de hablar si se lo mencionaba y volvería a ponerse la armadura. Le había rogado que cuidara a Sakura.

\- Lo estoy intentando Sasuke - murmuró Hinata a la foto mientras Sakura se bañaba en la habitación contigua - pero debiste volver antes a cuidar de ella. Mucho antes.


End file.
